Swallow: Death Sentence
by SSWG
Summary: After the death of his father, Charles Fister is out of control. Now, it's up to Swallow to put an end to his terror. Swallow's life will never be the same. Featuring many characters, exciting action, and that 1980s vibe.


Swallow

Death Sentence

By: The Sense of Swallow Writing Group

Choke wasn't always like this. He was once one of the best lawyers in America, Charles Fister. Of course, that was before he lost the case against Rodney Slemans. It twisted his mind into insanity. Charles quit his job, lost his hair, and moved in with his father, Mister Fister. However, Fister was drafted into the Vietnam war, leaving Charles to take care of his younger brother, Stanley. He loved Stanley and promised to take good care of him. Little did Fister know, his son was getting more aggressive everyday.

Then, of course, it happened. The car accident. Stanley's limbs were all torn off, leaving him in pieces. Charles rushed him to the hospital, but he was certain that there was nothing that could help him now. Six years passed, Charles had accepted his brother's death, but he needed some way to get revenge for what had happened to Stanley. Out of nowhere, he received a call from the hospital, his brother was ready to come home. Charles didn't understand, but he drove to the hospital anyways. What he saw changed his life forever. There was Stanley, without any legs, torso, or other body parts besides his head, neck, and arms. Charles was disgusted. He couldn't believe what they had done to his brother. No, wait, his brother was dead, that wasn't him. That was Swallow, Charles' answer to revenge. Choke's answer.

September - 1989

The death of Daddy Long Legs marked the end of The Sense of Swallow. Horrible timing too, Choke was just starting to get along with everyone. As Swallow and Emans were leaving the funeral, they noticed Choke had been sitting in the same spot the entire time. Swallow was worried, could this be Choke's breaking point?

"Hey Emans," Swallow said as they walked onto Peeler Street, "Would you mind staying over my place for a while?"

"Is this about Choke?" he asked.

"Yeah, he's acting kind of weird."

"Don't worry, I'll stay for a couple hours."

They entered the house and began playing their favorite game, Go Fish. After seeing no sign of Choke for a while, Swallow felt a little safer.

"Emans, go into that closet and get my Sense of Swallow action figures."

"Okay." Emans walked up to the closet and opened it. Suddenly, Choke leaped out and put him in a headlock.

"HA HA! I GOT YOU, SLEMANS!"

"H-help!" Emans managed to cough out.

"Hey Swallow! Do me a favor and punch this dweeb in the stomach!" Choke shouted.

"No way, Choke! I'd never hurt Emans!"

"HA HA! DO IT OR I'LL BREAK HIS NECK!"

Swallow's eyes widened in fear. Choke began counting down from five. 5. Swallow squeezed his eyes shut. 4. He clenched his fist. 3. He pulled his arm back. 2. He lined his fist with Emans' stomach. 1. Swallow dropped his arm and opened his hand back up. Choke quickly twisted Emans' head and his body dropped to the ground.

"Now it's your turn, you freak."

Swallow screamed and ran out the door. He looked around, hoping that someone would be nearby to help. And there was. Dingler was walking down the street. He saw Swallow and adjusted his glasses.

"Hey! Swallow!"

Swallow ran up to Dingler.

"Dingler! Choke just killed Emans!" he shouted.

"What!? I'll deal with him!"

Dingler crouched down and began charging his energy. Storm clouds formed above him as his eyes began to glow. A bolt of lightning hit his head, and a blinding light was emitted. Out of the light came a tall, muscular figure with a blue costume and a purple cape and mask. It was Super Dingler. Choke ran out of the house and saw him.

"Well well, if it isn't Dingler! I hope you're not intending to get in my way."

Super Dingler walked up to Choke and stared him in the eye.

"GET OUTTA HERE, NERD!" Choke shouted as he threw a punch at Super Dingler's face. Super Dingler caught his fist and crushed his hand. Choke screamed in pain. He then kicked Choke in the stomach, knocking him into the street. By the time Choke stood back up, Super Dingler had already grabbed his shirt. He flew straight up into they sky, and flew back down, throwing Choke at the ground. The impact left a crater in the road and Choke was knocked out. Super Dingler began charging his Electric Vision.

"No, Dingler!" Swallow said putting his hand on Super Dingler's back, "He's unconscious, we can take him to the police!"

"Oh. R-right" Super Dingler transformed back into Dingler and put his glasses back on. "I'll go call 911!"

Suddenly a voice screamed out of the crater, "SIDE SPLITTER!" Choke launched out of the crater and kicked Dingler in the ribs, killing him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Swallow yelled. "You killed them! You killed both of them!"

"And now it's your turn, Swallow!" He grabbed Swallow's neck and began choking him. He punched Swallow's face over and over again. He grabbed one of Swallow's arms and broke it. After what seemed like hours of beating, he dropped Swallow back on the ground.

"Now it's time to crush you!" Choke raised his foot in air and prepared to step on Swallow.

"That's what you think! But I still got one arm left!" Swallow shouted, raising his fist.

"What!?"

Swallow's fist began to glow with the power of his anger. He put it against the ground, pushed off, and launched at Choke.

"I'M COMING AT YOU WITH EVERYTHING IT GOT!" He put his fist out and continued flying towards Choke.

"GOOD LUCK!" Choke put out his arms, "I'LL BLOCK IT!"

"IT'S TIME FOR YOUR TERROR TO END!" As Choke looked closer at Swallow's attack, it looked as if the entire Sense of Swallow was flying at him. He dropped his arms in fear as he saw the ferocious four put their fists out. A blinding light surrounded Choke as Swallow landed the hit. As the light dimmed, Choke couldn't believe what he saw. Swallow's arm was six inches deep into his chest.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

Swallow removed his fist and fell back towards the ground. "Emans… Dingler… I got your revenge."

Choke looked down at the blood filled hole in his chest. "I-I can't believe it… H-he punched right through me… I underestimated his strength… It seems the love for his friends gave him all that power…" Choke collapsed. Swallow hit the ground struggled to stand back up. He saw Choke in a pool of blood.

"St-Stanley…" He gasped.

Swallow's eyes widened, "Stanley?"

"Th-that's your name… isn't it?"

"Charles? Is that you?"

"Stanley… come closer…"

Swallow inched toward Charles.

"I n-need you to remember something…"

"W-what is it?" Swallow asked reaching for Charles

"R-remember…"

Charles had died.


End file.
